


Coming home again

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After two weeks of separation, Casey comes back home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, the best part of traveling is coming home

Casey was struggling with a suitcase, a backpack, and his camera while he tried to find his boyfriend in the waiting crowd. He had promised to pick him up at the bus station and Casey couldn't wait to pull him into his arms again. The study trip from art school had been their first longer separation since they did move in together two months ago. Though Zeke had told him that it was okay, Casey knew it was much more difficult for his boyfriend than for him. There wasn't much time for moping, he was pretty busy with the lectures in the morning and the photo tours in the afternoon, and he loved to exchange experiences with other photography students.

Zeke, though, was left behind in Columbus; he did go to College, too, they had some close friends; Stokely had promised Casey to have an eye on him. But at the end of the day, he would come home to an empty apartment.

Casey knew how much Zeke hated that. It did remind him of his teenage years when his parents had left him alone much too often. When Casey had met him for the first time, he had been a lonely boy who had tried to hide behind a mask of the tough rebel who cared about nothing and no one.

It had taken some time until he finally started to open up against Casey ... and even longer until he was ready to admit his feelings and start to believe in a shared future.

…

Finally, Casey noticed him and waved. Zeke made his way through the crowd, his eyes were sparkling but the smile on his lips looked slightly tensed

„Hey, you're back. C'mon, I will take the suitcase.“  
He grabbed for it and frowned.  
„Holy shit, what's in there? It feels like a lead weight.“

Casey laughed, trying to smooth over this slightly awkward moment.  
„Just tons of pics. And some new books. One of the lecturers is a well-known photographer, he has already published some illustrated books. I couldn't resist buying all of them.“

„Get it.“  
Zeke turned to the exit.  
„You had a lot of fun.“

Casey inwardly cringed at his low voice; no, he wouldn't let it happen that this would ruin his coming home. He was much too happy to be here again. Determined he grabbed for Zeke's arm to stop him, searched for contact with his dark brown eyes, he loved so much.

„Zeke, we need to get something clear,“ he said in a soft voice.  
„Yes, I had a lot of fun. Because being a photographer was my dream since I can remember. But I could only enjoy the trip that much because I knew it would only last two weeks.“

Not caring about the other people around he tiptoed to put his arms around Zeke's neck to pull him closer.  
„I will always come back, Zeke, because it is the best of every trip to know that you are waiting for me at home.“

When he kissed him he could finally feel Zeke relaxing.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
